Firefly Hearts
by EclipticMeasures
Summary: Jacob is trying to save Renesmee, but what Jacob doesn't know is the only way he can save Renesmee is by not being there...
1. The Memories

**DISCLAIMER!**: All of these amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER 1: The Memories You Have When You Are Running, Even When You're Headed Nowhere**

My senses were burning, they were on fire. They had reached their maximum potential. The faster, longer, and harder I ran the more my lungs and legs burned. However, I wasn't going to stop. Not until I reached my goal.

I was running to find the most important thing in the world. _Her_. Renesmee. _My_ Renesmee. She was mine, and they had the nerve to take her away from me.

It had been nearly a month since I had told her that she was my imprint. I can remember the conversation like you can remember a vivid dream. I replay it over and over. Just like a home video when you were a kid. You just like to watch it over and over. Mainly just to see how you've grown and changed.

"_Renesmee," I had said, "there is something very important you must know."_

_"Yes?" she had said, looking up at me with the biggest brown eyes. The eyes that can make the deadest of vampire hearts melt._

_"I was talking to Bel-uh, your parents, and they agree that you should know," I said, sighing, trying to figure out exactly the perfect way._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I've kind of imprinted on someone…" At those words, Renesmee's face sort of fell. She seemed almost sad by the news. _'Maybe I shouldn't tell her'_ I thought. A simple "oh", barely audible was all that escaped her beautiful lips._

_"That someone is you. You see when-" before my sentence could be finished she was hugging me saying "Oh Jacob! I LOVE YOU TOO!!" I didn't need to say anything else, those words, from her mouth, were the only words I needed to hear for the rest of all eternity._

Even now, thinking about it, that was the only words I need to hear, ever. If I could hear her say that, touch her, hold her hand, kiss her lips, smell her beautiful, natural smell, I would give up anything. My life, my wolf abilities, my everything. But then again, she was my everything.

Almost 24 hours ago is when they took her. The Volturri. They apparently thought that it would be good to "study" her. She is not a lab rat, they don't need to study her.

The thoughts of anyone of them touching her just pissed me off even more. I had no idea what I intended to do. On foot, I wouldn't be able to reach her. She was in Italy, and I was in…God only knows where. I should have went with Edward and Bella in that plane. But I didn't want to spend however long it takes to get to Volterra with Barbie of the Dead. If it weren't for Nessie, I wouldn't even consider putting up with that damn Rosalie.

I decided to head back to Forks, at least there I might could do something. Carlisle and Esme had stayed behind. Maybe they could get me a plane. I was a stupid mutt. How could I not go fight for my love over something so stupid as Rosalie. And by stupid as Rosalie, I mean so stupid even Rosalie might not do it…but she is blonde so you never know…

The closer to Forks I got the more I could hear the thoughts of my pack. Seth was thinking about some girl in his class that he thought was pretty. However, it wasn't his imprint I could tell. Leah was her usual bitter self telling Seth to shut up and calling me an idiot for running. The only problem was this time, she was right.

_Oh God! I just said Leah was right._

_I'm always right. Right, Seth?_

_Uh…should I side with my sister or pack leader?_

I thought _pack leader _as Leah thought _sister._

_You're both very smart people who can sometimes be right._

_You guys we need to go talk to Carlisle and Esme._

_Oh God,_ Leah thought,_ Mr. and Mrs. Happy-for-all-eternity. Seriously you guys, they can't be so passivistic and nice all the damn time. It pretty freaking annoying._

_Leah, shut the hell up, I do not need this right now. We have to help save Nessie._

_This is your fault for not going on the plane to start with._

_I already feel guilty enough! I want you to shut up Leah. If you going to be negative, I want you to stay the hell away from me. Seth can help me. Right, Seth?_

_Uh, sure._

I actually feel bad for Seth, having to put up with fights between me and Leah all the time. It is pretty ridiculous.

The three of us ran for the longest time and finally we had reached the Cullens' house. Now was the time. There had to be a way. I had to at least help save Renesmee. If anything happened to her, or her family I would feel very guilty.

_Yes, you guys, even Rosalie…_

**WRITER'S NOTE: This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me what needs improvement. I'll try to have Chpt. 2 soon. =)**


	2. I Really Do Need Leah

**CHAPTER 2: I Really Do Need Leah (I Never Said That!)**

I entered the Cullens' enormous home. The overpowering stench of vampire burned my nose and lungs. I didn't understand how Nessie could stand it. I've seen her snuggle up to those filthy creatures, especially Edward. No matter how deep our love is, I cannot deny that she is a "daddy's girl".

The first thing I saw was Esme standing at the top of the stairs, and then notice Carlisle standing about half-a-foot away from me.

"Jacob," he nodded at me.

"Carlisle, is there any way I could get a plane to Volterra?"

I heard Esme sigh and she quickly descended the stairs and reappeared beside her husband.

"No," Carlisle said.

"Why?!? I know it's not money, I know it's not the fact that there is no plane…"

"No, just, no. Renesmee is safe. Edward will be here soon enough."

"Edward-?"

"Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett will soon be here."

"Wha- Why? How?" I could feel myself panicking. "What is going on? Why is only them? And how could I be so stupid?!" I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

I waited for a moment to hear Carlisle's response, but before he could, I changed into my wolf-form before I began to run. Run, to nowhere, to anywhere. Anywhere but near that house. Those people.

_"Jacob Black! You stop RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Shut up Leah, I don't need you!"_

_"Jake. If you leave now, you'll never know what's going on. You'll be kicking yourself in the ass for God only knows how long if you leave now."_

_Since when did Leah become the voice of reason? _I slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. _"You're right."_

I could feel Leah's boastfulness at the memory of our "who's-always-right" fight earlier.

_"Listen, Jake, I realize I'm not the best person to come to for relationship advice."_

_"Ha. No kidding."_

_"Jake, shut the hell up! I'm trying to help you!"_

_"Sorry…"_

_"Listen, I would give anything to imprint. Anything to have one love, one person to rely on. You are such an idiot. Every time something goes slightly wrong, whenever Nessie isn't around, you run. If you don't get your ass back to that house, and find out why Renesmee and Bella aren't coming, you'll be feeling so…ignorant for the rest of your never-ending life."_

I was silent. Everything she said was right. I needed to be at the Cullen's, where I should. Maybe Edward wasn't allowing me to see Ness anymore because I had run! Oh, Jake, you're so stupid! I wanted to punch myself in the face.

_"I'll be happy to do that."_

_"Leah, I'm at a fairly good place with you right now, don't ruin it."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Where the hell is Seth?"_

_"With Mom. He's going to help her and your dad fix something…I don't know."_

_"Listen, Leah, I know we fight. But you're like a sister to me. Hence, the reason why we fight."_

Leah chuckled.

_"If anything happens at all, I want to help you."_

_"Help me with what?"_

_"Find an imprint."_

_"Jake, you can't just 'find' an imprint. I think it just kind of happens."_

_"Well, I'll try to 'make it happen' faster."_

_"Whatever."_

_"You love me."_

_"Ew."_

_"Like a brother."_

_"Yes, like a brother, like an annoying, whiney brother."_

_"Thanks, Leah."_

I was approaching the Cullens' house and I barely heard her say, _"You're welcome." _ Before turning back into my human form and finding the jeans I'd hidden nearby.


	3. Answers

**CHAPTER 3: Just Because You Want Answers, Doesn't Mean You'll Get The One You Want**

The first person I saw when I entered the house was Edward. His bright yellow eyes just stared at me, I couldn't read his expression. He must be reading mine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Edward sighed before saying, "You can't see Renesmee any more, ever again."

"What? Why?"

Edward took an even deeper sigh before closing his eyes, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to say, "She said to tell you that she wasn't in love with you. She didn't want to see you. Ever."

"I don't believe you! Where is she?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Romeo," I heard Rosalie say.

I whirled around to give her a piece of my mind, but Emmett got in between the two of us. Smart guy.

"Jake, calm down," Alice said. "We can call Renesmee so you can talk to her if you want to."

"Where is she?"

"Denali, with Bella and the others," Edward said.

"Why isn't she here?"

"She doesn't want to see you again."

I could feel myself begin to shake with anger. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. Okay, Jake, keep it under control. How could she just fall out of love with me like that?

"Here, I'll call her," said Esme, picking up her phone.

"Hello, dear, may I speak to Renesmee?"

"Nessie, sweetie, do you mind talking to Jake?" There was a pause. "Yes, you're father told him what you wanted him to….I really think you should at least talk to him….Okay, here he is."

She hand the phone to me. "Ness! What is goin-"

"I don't love you, Jake. I want you to stay in La Push, be you're pack's leader. Be who you 're supposed to be."

I heard her starting to cry, so I said, "I'm supposed to be with you."

"No, this isn't the way it was meant to be."

"Yes, it is."

"Jake, please hang up, and accept this. I can't hold on to you any longer. I want you to forget about me. I want you to leave, I want you to….marry Leah or something…I don't know."

"Marry Leah?!?! HELL NO! I will not forget you. I will not stop loving you. I'm coming to find you!" She'd already hung up.

I began to run, again, how could she not love me? Before she went to Volterra, she was completely in love with me. Damn vampires. They'd done something to convince her that she wasn't in love with me. I had to get to Denali, I had to see her, find out what was really going on. I wouldn't accept and answer from anyone else.


	4. Vampires Aren't Supposed to Look at Us

**Chapter 4: Vampires Should Not Look At Wolves That Way**

I could hear her heartbeat the closer we got to Denali. I guess it was the imprint, but every time I was near Nessie, I could pick her heartbeat out of anyone else around's.

I could also smell her. She smelled like a mixture of a million good fragrances. Some may think that wouldn't smell very good, but the way it's combined it smells so sweet. But you can't just pick out a scent that it smells like, it's indescribable.

"Excuse me," said a fairly tall, fairly beautiful blonde vampire looking down at me. "This is private property. You're trespassing, wolf."

I just growled at her, looking past her to her house. It was a nice house, not quite as nice as the Cullen's home, but much nicer than my own.

"I will call the police."

I switched to human form, not caring that woman would see me naked. "Listen, I am here to see Renesmee. Please let me by."

"Listen, I am here to be sure that you do not get into that house, near Renesmee. Besides, who are you?"

"I am her soulmate. Let me see her."

"I'm Tanya. Listen, I cannot let you by."

"Yeah, you can. It's really simple, just step aside and let me go through. I'm sure even a blonde vampire can figure it out."

"Excuse me!?!"

"Sorry, I'm used to annoying Rosalie."

She put her face next to my ear and whispered, "Disappear until nightfall. Then Renesmee is on the first floor room. Um, you see that tree right there." I nodded. "It's the room right next to that one. The one with the pink curtains. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. It's funny to see a vampire being nice to me.

"Yeah, well, you have a nice body."

Ew! A vampire was checking me out. I think I might throw up.

It was night fall, time to see my Renesmee. I went to the window I was told to and knocked on the window. But who answered the knock was what surprised me most. It was Tanya.

"Jacob, it is so nice to see you," she said.

"Let me see Renesmee."

"I told you that I cannot do that. How about just seeing me instead?"

"You're a vampire, you're disgusting, stay away."

I left her room, searching the hallways.

I followed the sound of Nessie's heartbeat.

I found the door the heartbeat was coming from, and knocked on it.

Then, she opened the door. Her beautiful curls surrounded her face. Her big brown eyes wide with shock. Her perfect mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"We need to talk."

"Definitely. I wanted to come home and talk to you its just-"

I cut her off with a kiss. God, I loved her. She pulled me inside and sat down on her bed.

"Listen, Jake. I only didn't come back because they told me that if I were with you they'd continue to study me regularly. They were keeping track of our relationship. If I'm in a relationship with anyone they'll keep track of it. They wanted me to hook up with Uncle Jasper. When I told them no, they were going to bring Nahuel out and I told them no. Then they were going to bring you and watch us…do it. But I told them we broke up. And then they told me that the second I found a mate, I was going to come back for "studying". And I don't know what to do, and I'm scared. I don't want to put you through this, but I don't think I can live without you Jake. I was just going to try."

I sighed and kissed her. "We'll work this out. Together."


End file.
